Forum:Assuming MM/OoT names
Some of the characters who have an equivalent in OoT and MM are not named in one of the two games. Our current policy is to lump the two together in the same page, and extend the name of the named character to the other, unnamed incarnation. I think we should instead be giving them separate pages (people without proper names would of course be given titles like we usually do). Some reasons: 1: The majority of characters in MM who's OoT equivalent had a name are either unnamed in MM or given a new name. MM characters were generally not intended to be called the same thing, and some names may have been left out intentionally by the developers to avoid implying that they are the same person. 2: Giving people names they don't have is just false information technically speaking. We really should at least clarify that they don't use the name in a certain game, even if we leave them on that page. 3: This can result in confusion and misunderstandings. For example, Shikashi is the astronomy professor in MM, and his equivalent guy in OoT (the guy who talks about the eye that could see the truth) is not named. I believe we have a theory section mentioning that the guy who talks about the eye might be related to a Sheikah, and one of the pieces of evidence sighted is his "name" (which he doesn't actually have and didn't exist when he was made up) sounding like Shiekah. We have a guy who studies the ocean being called the "Lake Scientist". It's also an iffy thing to do because characters actually do cross over between the two games (Link, Epona, etc.) since they're in the same time frame. We've probably got people convinced that the owl in MM is Kaepora Gaebora, even though there's no reason to believe it's the same being. Another example is MM's self proclaimed "Stylin' Scarecrow", who looks identical to both OoT's Bonooru and Piere, thus making it weird to pick one page to put his information on. Note that we've already separated some characters, like the Beggar and Banker. Obviously that was done because they both can't fit under just one of those titles, but that's exactly the point I'm making here. So anyway, I think things would just be a lot clearer and more straight forward if we didn't extend names to people who don't have them, and instead made separate pages for OoT/MM equivalents. Even if we don't, I think it would be a good idea to clarify at the begging of OoT/MM sub-sections that the character is not referred to by that name in the game. I also think we should make links such that they don't use a name that isn't given to someone, i.e. the professor (they always call him professor in MM). I do think though that the simplest way to keep the names clarified and linked to properly (especially as new links get written) would be if they just had separate pages/names in the first place.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 21:30, July 20, 2011 (UTC)